


[Podfic] Dyad by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Mutant AU by Withershins [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of Dyad by Withershins, part 2 in the Mutant AU SeriesSummary: People can say what they like about Geno—that he's too thuggish, too Russian, too mutant for NHL ice—it doesn't matter. He's got Sid's back, and the whole league knows it.Well, the whole league except for maybe Sid himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dyad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739153) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : Dyad  
**Author** : Withershins  
**Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Character** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : No warnings

 **Summary** : People can say what they like about Geno—that he's too thuggish, too Russian, too _mutant_ for NHL ice—it doesn't matter. He's got Sid's back, and the whole league knows it.

Well, the whole league except for maybe Sid himself.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4739153)

 **Length** 00:57:16

 **Download Mediafire Link** : [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?42jpcliatqgz1bh)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again for my terrible Russian accent. Hopefully it is getting better though, because I'll need it for both Geno AND Ovechkin in the next part.


End file.
